ExPower Rangers, The Slayer, and The Aliens
by fanluver
Summary: Three ex-rangers set out to find their soul mates. Two in Roswell and one in Sunnydale. What will happen? May up the rating later.
1. THE FIRST MEETING

AN: This is a X-over between Power Rangers and Roswell. I know it's cheesy, but I got this idea from a story. I don't own Power Rangers or Roswell. Comments are welcome. Even flames.

****

THE EX-RANGERS, THE SLAYER, AND THE ALIENS

CHAPTER 1

THE FIRST MEETING

Kimberly Harte couldn't believe that she was moving to Roswell, NM If someone were to ask her why, she couldn't tell them. Heck she couldn't even explain it to herself. All she say was that she felt drawn there. It could be the fact that she use to be the Pink Ranger, but than again, it could be for other reasons as well. It wasn't everyday that you found out you are the reincarnated daughter of your mentor. It did help that Jason Lee Scott and Billy Cranston were with her when they found out. No wonder she always considered them to be her brothers, they were in their former lives.

All three of them had lived, not only ten thousand years ago but also, fifty some years ago. This was the second time they had been reborn. Dulcea, their mother ten thousand years ago, told them that they would continue to be reborn until their destiny was fulfilled. She didn't tell them much about their destiny, but she did tell them that their soul mates were on Earth. They were also sent on another quest for the Great Power. Jason's animal guide was the Lion, and his soul mate would have the Lioness to guide her. Billy's animal guide remained the Wolf, and like Jason, his soul mate would have the Wolf to guide her. Kim had gained the Panther as her guide, and like Jason and Billy, her soul mate would be guided by the Panther. When she brought up the fact that she had originally been the Crane, Dulcea explained that the Crane had been meant for Kat all along. That was why the powers could be taken away from her and given to Kat. It did explain a lot. There were the Eagle and the Hawk still needed to find their human counter parts, but that was up to them.

Now they were all back on Earth looking for their soul mates. Jason was in Sunnydale, CA. while Billy and her had been drawn to Roswell. It just seemed to unreal at times. But than again their lives hadn't been normal or real since they were fourteen years old. Maybe with a little more time it would begin to sink in, but for now Kim was just happy living in a dream world. Unfortunately her room mate decided to bring her back to reality.

"Hey Kim wake up."

"What's up Billy?"

"Just wondering if you were going to day dream all day."

"Very funny. I was just thinking about everything that's happened in the last couple of months. It all just seems unreal."

"I know. Of course we went through that once before too."

"I know. How about we go get something to eat. I'm starving and I saw a small cafe a few blocks from here."

"Sounds good. Let's go." Kim and Billy kept talking all the way to the cafe. When they got there, Kim said that she thought the name was cute, but Billy thought the name was unimaginative.

****

Inside the Crashdown

"I wonder who they are?"

"Who are you talking about Michael?"

"Those two." Michael said as the door opened to allow a tall guy with blond hair and a short girl with brown hair into the cafe.

"Come on Billy admit it."

"Forget it Kim. There is no way I'm going to admit to that. It would be undignified for me to tell you."

"Undignified my foot. You're just afraid to tell me."

"Drop it Kim." Michael and the others watched as the two took a booth right behind them.

"I can't believe you Billy. You do know that you are the only one who won't say anything don't you. Even Tommy told Jason about our dates."

"And how do you know that?" Kim just smile at him. "Jason told you. I should have known."

"The relationship that I have with you and Jason surpasses anything I had with Tommy. Jase was just trying to protect me."

"I know, but he still shouldn't have told you. What Tommy said was between them."

"Did Tommy ever mention his dates with Kat to either you or Jason?"

"No, why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Stop it Kim. You're going to find that special someone." Kim nodded and looked at the menu. Everyone could see the look in Billy's eyes as he turned his attention to the menu. They watched as Liz went to take their orders.

"My name's Liz. What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the Men In Black special and a coke," Kim said.

"I'll have the same. Do you think you could get your friends to stop staring at us."

"Sorry about that. It's not everyday when someone new comes to town."

"Yeah well get use to it. We just moved here and we're not going away anytime soon."

"Billy be nice. Sorry about my friend. He just hates being the center of attention. He likes being in the back ground."

"No problem. We've go one in our group as well. He's the suspicious one." Kim nodded as Liz went to place their orders.


	2. THE SUNNYDALE MEETING

AN: I'm back. It's Jason's turn to meet some new friends. I need help in deciding on who Kim should be with. I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. 

Kim/Michael

Kim/Max

Whoever she isn't with will be with Liz. I've already decided on the couples. They are as followed:

Maria/Kyle

Isabel/Billy

Buffy/Jason

As I said I will put Liz with whoever isn't with Kim. The other Rangers will come in in later chapters. I haven't decided where to put them. This takes place when everyone is eighteen. Isabel never married Jessie. Buffy never got together with Riley or Spike. In fact I'm changing things a little. The Initiative never came to Sunnydale. Billy went to Phedos as soon as his aging stopped. I'll explain more later.

****

CHAPTER 2

Making Friends in Sunnydale

Jason looked around his new dorm room. His room mate was nowhere to be seen, but Jason could tell that he was around somewhere. His room mate left his clothes all over the place. Whoever his room mate was he was a slob, at least that was Jason's first impression. He hoped that he was proven wrong very soon. Jason just shook his head and began to unpack. He still didn't know what he was doing here, he only knew that Dulcea told him to go to Sunnydale. As it so happened, Jason had been accepted to Sunnydale U., as well as Angel Grove University. Everyone was disappointed that he had decided to go to Sunnydale University, especially Tommy. Jason could still remember the argument that the two of them had.

**Flashback**

"Hey Jase."

"Hey Tommy," Jason said.

"What's up bro."

"I've decided where to go to school."

"Really. So will I see you on campus, or are we going to be room mates?"

"Neither."

"What?!"

"I've decided to go to Sunnydale University."

"I can't believe this. I thought we promised to go to college together. We made that promise when you came back from Switzerland!" Tommy yelled.

"I know, but I was dating Emily at the time. I just can't be on the same campus as her right now! What would you do if you had to see Kim everyday right after she broke up with you! You have no idea what I'm going through. At least Kim was three thousand miles away! Emily is only across town for me. I'm not staying here. It hurts to much." Jason finished what he was saying in a whisper. Tommy was speechless. He understood what Jason was going, but he still didn't like the fact that Jason was running away from this.

**End Flashback**

Tommy still couldn't understand why Jason had to leave, but at least they still talked once in a while. Jason just couldn't explain it just now. Explanations were going to have to wait until Jason, Kim, and Billy all found their destinies. Once they discovered their destinies, they would tell their friends everything about their pasts. For now the three of them have to look to the future, and his future was here in Sunnydale somewhere.

"Hey welcome to Sunnydale. My name's Cal. What's yours?"

"Jason."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"I do once I know someone."

"Whatever. Do you need a tour of the campus?" Jason nodded. "I can show you around right now if you want."

"Okay."

"Great let's go." Jason followed Cal out of their dorm. Cal kept saying that it would be a good idea to be inside before sunset. Jason couldn't understand what everyone was afraid of, but if there was going to be trouble, than he would be there to stop it. He wasn't a Ranger again for nothing. Jason just nodded. Jason stopped when someone walked into him. Jason reached down to help her up.

"I'm so sorry," she said as soon as she was standing.

"It's okay. I'm partially to blame. I was listening to my room mate and not paying any attention to where I was going." Jason got a good look at the girl. She reminded him of Kim, except she had blond hair instead of brown. Her head barely came to his chest. "I'm Jason Scott."

"I'm Buffy Summers. It's nice to meet you Jason. Look I'm going to be late. I'll see you around."

"Sure. It was nice to meet you too." Jason watched as she walked away. Jason turned to look at Cal. Cal was smiling and shaking his head. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you just met the girl and you're already acting like you're in love with her."

"You're out of your mind Cal. You said it yourself. I don't even know her." Cal began to laugh as he walked off. Jason followed after him.

"Hey Buffy."

"Hey Willow. What's up?"

"Not much, except for the fact that you're late."

"I know and I'm sorry. I was on my way here when I ran into this guy."

"Oh yeah. What did he look like?"

"Willow!"

"You had to have noticed. Tell."

"Okay, okay. He was tall, about 6 feet, dark brown hair, brown eyes..."

"And gorgeous?"

"Willow." Willow just stared at Buffy. Willow even went as far as to use her resolve face. "Okay, okay I'll admit he was cute, but don't start getting any ideas Willow."

"Did you at least get his name?" Buffy nodded. "Well spill girl."

"His name is Jason Scott. He just started school today."

"I'll just have to find out his dorm room number."

"Willow enough."

"Don't think so Buffy. You need to find someone else. You can't mope around for Angel. You need to move on girl."

"Not with someone I just met."

"We'll see."


	3. ONLINE CHAT

AN: Sorry I forgot to take off the anonymous reviewer check. It's off now. It's going to be a little while before I can update. I have a hard enough time trying to get the computer. I promise to update at least by the weekends, unless I have writer's block. In the last chapter Jason met Buffy. In this chapter we're headed back to Roswell. I'm going to be jumping back and forth for awhile. I am going to bring everything together before I finish. Please remember to vote.

Kim/Michael

Kim/Max

Liz/Michael

Liz/Max

On with the Story.

****

CHAPTER 3

"Hey Billy, I'm going to get online and see if Jason's on. Anything you want me to tell him?"

"You might want to tell him about that group we met. There's something about them. Their hiding something."

"Yeah well so are we. We have been hiding something since we were fourteen."

"I know, but there is just something about them."

"You're just mad that two of the guys were looking at me."

"That's not it Kim."

"Yes it is. Great Jason's online. Can't wait to see how his first day went." Kim turned on her IM.

****

VioletPanther: Hey Jase. How did your first day go?

****

SilverLion: Hey Kim. My day was interesting How was yours?

****

VioletPanther: Interesting. I'll tell you about mine and Billy's day if you tell me about yours.

****

SilverLion: Okay. I met a girl today. My room mate was showing me around and she ran into me. I mean she really ran into me.

****

VioletPanther: Love at first sight?

****

SilverLion: Maybe. I don't know. Cal, my room mate, seems to think so. She reminds me of you. She's about your height. The only difference is her hair and eyes. She's blond and has hazel eyes.

****

VioletPanther: Definitely Love at First Sight.

****

SilverLion: How do you know?

****

VioletPanther: You just described her to me, and you only met her for a few minutes. You couldn't even tell me what color Emily's eyes were until the third date.

****

SilverLion: Okay, okay. So maybe I do like her, but I can't just go up to her and say "You don't really know me, but would you like to go out with me?"

****

VioletPanther: Sure you could. Come on Jason. You're in Sunnydale to find your mate. Who knows, maybe she's the one you'll looking for.

****

SilverLion: Enough about me. Tell me about your first day in Roswell.

****

VioletPanther: Billy and I spent most of the day moving in, so we couldn't go shopping until after dinner. So we went to this little diner for dinner. It's called the Crashdown. There was a group of people are age hanging out there. They kept staring at us. Especially three of them. There were two guys and one girl. The other two girls and guy didn't really stare. In fact, I met one of them. Her name is Liz. She's really nice. After Billy rudely told her to tell three of her friends to stop staring at us, I apologized to her. She told me not to worry about it. One of the guys that were staring at us was just as rude. She was really nice about it. In fact, I'm meeting her tomorrow for lunch. It will be nice to talk to another girl. She promised to introduce me to her friends Maria and Isabel. From what I understand from Liz, Isabel was the one who was staring at me and Billy.

****

SilverLion: Sounds like you had an interesting day. I have to go. Cal wants to drag me to a party. Talk to you tomorrow. Same time.

****

VioletPanther: Sure. Billy's giving me the look. I think he wants the computer. I definitely have to get my own computer.

****

SilverLion: Well you have the money. All the money you made from winning the gold at the Pan-Globals has to be good for something.

****

VioletPanther: Haha Jase. Very funny.

****

SilverLion: I thought so. Gotta go. Bye.

**SilverLion has signed off**

**VioletPanther has signed off**

Kim shook her head and gave up the computer to Billy. After telling Billy about her conversation with Jason, Kim went to take a shower and go to bed. Unknown to Billy and Jason, Kim hadn't been sleeping really well. She kept have strange dreams. All she could remember about the dreams were the fact that there was a tall and gorgeous guy in it. She couldn't even describe him. He was always in the shadows and facing away from her.


	4. The Party

AN: Sorry I forgot to put the name of the chapter in the last chapter. This chapter is going to go back to Sunnydale. Sorry I keep jumping around but it will all tie in later. Right now I'm just trying to get the characters together. I have an idea for the Roswell chapters, but it will be later in the story. I want to thank those who have reviewed. I won't discontinue it if you don't review, but it doesn't hurt either.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Read chapter one for full disclaimer.

****

CHAPTER 4

The Party

Jason had just finished shutting down the computer when Cal came back from the shower. Cal told Jason to hurry up and get dressed. He even threatened to drag Jason to the party dressed the way he was, in his workout clothes. Jason went to take a quick shower and change before Cal dragged him to a party he didn't want to go to. He didn't really care for parties anymore, but Cal had talked him into it by telling him that he might run into Buffy. Maybe Kim and Cal were right, maybe what he felt was love at first sight. Jason knew that stranger things had happened. Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd included.

Jason finished dressing and followed Cal out of their room. Cal led him across the grounds to another dorm. Cal had told him that this dorm was known for throwing parties for no reason at all. Jason had rolled his eyes and told Cal to have fun. Now here he is being dragged to this party. Jason wouldn't have minded if Kim was with him, but she was in Roswell getting some sleep while he was being dragged to a party he didn't even want to go to. It was obvious that the party was in full swing when the stepped inside. Cal reached out to someone who was walking by and grabbed two drinks.

"Here man. Drink and have fun."

"But I don't...drink,' Jason finished in a whisper as Cal walked off. Jason looked down at the drink in his hand. He knew that it was probably spiked with some form of alcohol if the way that some of the people at this party were acting. Shaking his head, Jason put the drink down and walked over to an empty couch..

Jason was surprised by how many girls came over and offered their drinks to him. He tried to be polite in refusing, not only their drinks but their attention, but it was getting harder every time one came over. He only wanted to get to know one girl, and she didn't seem to be around at the moment. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes, Jason didn't notice when Buffy entered the dorm. Even though he didn't notice her, she sure noticed him. She even pointed him out to Willow and Oz.

"So that's him. He's a hottie." Both Buffy and Oz looked at Willow. "What? He is. Go over and talk to him Buffy."

"I don't think so Willow. I wouldn't even know what to say to him."

"How about Hi. Who knows he may even say hi back."

"Very funny. I don't think he wants to talk to me anyway."

"Why?"

"He's talking to Samantha."

"She's been trying to get his attention for the last ten minutes," a new voice said.

"What do you mean Cal?" Buffy asked.

"Every girl here has tried to get him to talk to them, but he politely turned them away. The only one who hasn't given up is Sam. She just won't take no for an answer." Willow noticed that Buffy had started walking away before Cal even finished what he was saying.

Buffy slowly made her way over to Jason. She could see Samantha sitting next to Jason. She was sitting a little to close for Buffy's comfort. Buffy decided that she had to do something now, so she finished making her way over to Jason. She was able to hear what was being said between Jason and Samantha.

"Come on honey, we'll go upstairs and get to know each other a little better."

"I already said no. Please go away."

"I'm not going to take no for an answer," Samantha said as she pulled on his hand.

"Look, I've tried to be nice and now I'm just going to say Go Away." Buffy smiled at hearing Jason telling Samantha to go away.

"No. I want to get to know you and I mean to do it."

"I suggest you let go of my boyfriend's hand or else I'm going to get angry."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Buffy Summers, the biggest nobody on campus. Shouldn't you be having that lock on your knees polished."

"Funny Sam. You know you should be a comedian. Now let go of his hand." Buffy was beginning to get angry.

"No. If you're really his girlfriend, be prepared to lose him."

"I don't think." Jason pulled his hand out of Samantha's grasp and reached out his hand for Buffy. Buffy smirked at Samantha and grabbed Jason's hand. Buffy led Jason to the dance floor.

"Thanks for the rescue. I've been trying to get her to leave me alone for the last ten minutes."  
"It was no big deal." Jason and Buffy talked for the rest of the party. They walked back to the dorm that they both lived in.

"Do you want to come in for awhile," Buffy invited Jason.

"I don't know about that."

"We'll just talk. I promise."

"Sure." Jason and Buffy were still talking when Willow came back from the party. After that, all three of them talked for the rest of the night.


	5. MEETING OF NEW FRIENDS

AN: Many of you who have read my story haven't watched Roswell or Buffy. Roswell reruns are being played on Sci-Fi channel beginning on January 13th. If you don't get Sci-Fi don't worry about it. You don't need to know about either show to like the story.

Disclaimer: I was just informed that I forgot to add Buffy to The Disclaimer. I do not own Power Rangers, Roswell, or Buffy. Their respective owners have that honor.

****

CHAPTER 5

****

The Reunion

Kim was getting dressed while Billy was on the Internet talking to Jason via instant messaging. Billy would tell her what Jason had to say about the party he went to last night, and Kim would ask questions that Billy would type out. So far Kim had found out that Jason had met Buffy there and that she had saved him from a very annoying girl. It also seemed that they had talked late into the night. It had been so late, her room mate had come back from the party and joined in. Kim was happy for Jason. His breakup with Emily had been bad. Kim even wanted to meet her once so she could give her a piece of her mind, if not her fist. Kim looked at her alarm clock. 11:30 am. Kim had to leave. She was meeting Liz and her friends in 30 minutes and she still had some shopping to do before that.

"Hey Billy, I'm heading out to meet Liz. Please behave when the guys get here. Don't be rude."

"Sure Kim," Billy said sarcastically.

"Billy!"

"All right. Tell me again why I'm meeting them."

"You're meeting them without us girls because I asked you to. I want friends Billy. I don't care about anything but that. Even Jason has friends in Sunnydale. I just want a few friends in Roswell."

"Kim their hiding something. I can feel it."

"I don't care Billy. Their not the only ones hiding something. In case you have forgotten, we're hiding quite a few things. Now Be Nice!" Billy flinched as Kim slammed the door shut. He definitely had to remember not to make Kim angry.

****

SilverLion: Hey Billy, you still there?

****

BlueWolf: Yeah. Thankfully.

****

SilverLion: What happened?

****

BlueWolf: I pissed Kim off.

****

SilverLion: Bad move Bro.

BlueWolf: Don't I know it.

****

SilverLion: What did you do?

BlueWolf: I don't want to get to know those people that were at the cafe last night, but Kim set up a meeting for the both of us. She's meeting the three girls at the cafe at noon, and I'm meeting the three guys here.

****

SilverLion: Good luck man. Just try to be civil okay.

BlueWolf: I'll try but I don't trust them, and I don't think they trust us.

Just then Billy heard the doorbell ring.

****

BlueWolf: I've got to go. It looks like their here.

****

SilverLion: Remember what I said. Bye.

BlueWolf: I will. Bye

**SilverLion has signed off**

**BlueWolf has signed off**

The doorbell rang again. Billy sighed and shut down the computer. He slowly made his way to the front door. He really did not want to meet these guys. Billy opened the door and ushered in the three guys who stood there. The first one to enter was an athletic one. He even had the build to prove it. The second one to enter was being dragged by the first one and pushed by the last one. He was tall. Billy would guess that he was about Tommy's height. It also meant that he was as tall as Billy was himself. His hair was as wild as Billy was. The third one was the same height as the first one, but he wasn't as built. The first guy introduced them. His name was Kyle Valenti, the one he pulled in was Michael Gurien, and the last one was Max Evans. Billy nodded and introduced himself. After inviting them to sit, Billy offered to get them something to drink. They all agreed.

****

The Crashdown

"I wish Michael understood why I'm doing this."

"Liz, we don't even understand."

"Maria's got a point Liz. Explain to us why we're meeting her again."

"I'm doing this for two reasons you guys. The first being that I saw the way she looked when she was in here last night. I remember feeling that lonely. I know that nobody trusts her and her friend, but I think we should give her a chance."

"So what's the second reason?"

"I saw the way Isabel and Max were staring at her and her friend. I have to admit that he was kind of cute."

"I was not staring at him Liz."

"Yeah you were Is. It was almost as though you connected to him or something."

"Whatever Maria. So when is she going to be here?"

"Here she comes now. Try to be polite. She's new around here, but I get the feeling that she's had a pretty tough life. Hey Kim."

"Hi Liz."

"Kim I want to introduce you to my friends Isabel Evans and Maria Deluca. Guys this is Kimberly Hart."

"Hi."

"Hey. You don't seem to be too happy to be here Kim." Maria said as Isabel shook her head.

"Sorry. It's not you, it's Billy."

"Your friend." Liz was getting curious.

"Yeah. I had to threaten him to be nice when the rest of your friends showed up at our apartment. He has this strange idea that we should keep to ourselves. In one sentence he tells me that I'll find someone who will love me, and than in the next one, he tells me not to get to close to anyone. He's one of my best friends, but at the moment I'm ready to beat the living daylights out of him." Liz and her friends were laughing by the time that she finished. "Did I miss something," Kim said confused.

"No, but you did just describe how we feel about the guys sometimes. Especially Michael. He can be a little to cautious for his own good, but he's a good guy once you get to know him." The girls continued to talk for the rest of the afternoon. It looked as though they were going to be good friends for quite sometime.


	6. First Date and Vampires

AN: Sorry about the long awaited UPDATE, but first my computer went down and then I couldn't find my disk. Now that everything is okay it's time to UPDATE. I have even decided on the couples. They are as follows:

Kim/Max

Isabel/Billy

Buffy/Jason

Liz/Michael

Maria/Kyle

If you want to read a story where Michael is with Kim, please read A TRIP THROUGH TIME AND SPACE. Sorry about the last chapter title. I made a mistake. I know that it didn't go with the chapter. I may fix it later. Now on with the story.

****

CHAPTER 6

****

First Date and Vampires

TWO MONTHS LATER

Jason couldn't believe that Buffy had actually agreed to go out with him. Sure it was only dinner and then to The Bronze, but it was still a date with one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid eyes on. Kim had told him to relax last night, but with the date only a couple of hours away, Jason was down right scared. Jason just couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was going to go wrong tonight. It might be because of him being a ranger again, but Jason wasn't so sure on that. Ever since he had moved to Sunnydale two months ago, something just didn't feel right. He could even sense something different about Buffy. He wasn't going to say anything to her just yet, but he made a promise to Kim to tell Buffy. He would have to think about all of this later. Right now he had to get ready for his date.

An hour later Jason was knocking on Buffy's door. Willow opened the door and smiled at Jason. Jason returned the smile and asked if Buffy was ready. Willow nodded and opened the door wider. Jason stared at Buffy in shock. She was wearing a pair of tight leather pants and a white blouse. The leather jacket she wore went down to her knees. In Jason's eyes she looked gorgeous. Nobody could compare to her ever. Not even Emily. Jason offered her his arm, which she took. They walked to the restaurant in quiet.

At dinner they told each other all about their lives while growing up. Jason told her all about growing up in Angel Grove, and Buffy told him all about growing up in Los Angeles and Sunnydale. Of course they both kept parts of their lives out of the stories. Jason left out becoming a Power Ranger at the age of fourteen, and Buffy left out becoming the Slayer at the age of fifteen. They thought their secrets would be safe, but someone had different plans for them.

OUTSIDE THE BRONZE

"I'll see you back at the dorm Willow."

"Sure Buffy. Enjoy your walk."

"Bye." Buffy watched as Willow and Oz walked towards his van.

"You ready to go?" Buffy nodded her head as they turned to leave. Neither of them even realized where they were heading. As they were walking, they walked into one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries.

"Look at what we have here boys." Jason noticed that they were surrounded by at least ten guys with yellow eyes and ridges on their foreheads.

"Crap," Buffy said.

"Calm down Buffy. This isn't a big deal."

"It's a lot bigger than you think Jason."

"Enough. Just stand their quietly."

"Um...no. You can either let us leave or you can get your butts kicked." They seemed to find that funny. Jason just shrugged and waited for them to attack. Jason didn't have to wait to long. The leader attacked and Jason sidestepped the attack. After the first attack, all hell broke loose. A punch here, a spin kick there and the fight was in full swing. Buffy couldn't watch Jason to much, but she did catch a little of his fight. Jason was holding his own against five of the vampires, but Buffy couldn't see how he was doing it. There was no way he should be able to even fight one let alone five. Jason watched as Buffy took on five of the ten guys they were fighting. Between Buffy and Jason, they were able to dispatch with the vampires in no time flat. It was obvious that they needed to talk.

"Maybe we should talk about this tomorrow."

"I think maybe you're right. We can go to a friend of mine to talk. Some of my friends of mine will want to be there."  
"I don't have a problem with that Buffy, as long as I can tell my friends about it as well." Buffy nodded and they walked back to the dorms in quiet. Jason made sure that she got to her room without incident and then he went to his own room to think about what happened earlier.


	7. Secrets

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I couldn't connect to the Internet. I also suffered from a case of writer's block. Too many story ideas and not enough time to get them all down on paper, but I'm back now.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

****

CHAPTER 7

__

Secrets

"Hey Kim where are you going," Billy asked.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"That is none of your business Billy."

"Come on Kim. We've been in Roswell for six months, and you always told me where you're going."

"Yeah well, things change. You started dating Isabel right after we found out they were from another planet. Jason has been dating Buffy for four months, and we still haven't met her yet. I'm the only one left, so I'm entitled to some secrets. Besides I'm tired of you guys trying to set me up on dates."

"We're only trying to help."

"Have you seen some of the guys Maria has tried to get me to date? I'll find someone on my own. Who knows, I may have already found someone that you guys don't know about. Bye." Kim walked out leaving Billy stunned. Would she really hide the fact that she has been dating someone? Yes.

Billy called Isabel and told her what had happened. Isabel told Billy to meet her at the Crashdown. She was going to call everyone else and set up a meeting. They needed to find a way to follow her and find out what was going on. Their secrets were too important to just let anyone in on them. Billy agreed to meet her in an hour. After Billy hung up, Isabel called everyone else. The only one she couldn't get a hold of was Max, so she left a message on his machine. He was probably still at work. Hopefully he would come to the Crashdown after he got her message.

Kim was still laughing when she knocked on the door to his apartment. Her friends could really drive someone crazy. Kim's laughter died down when the door opened and she saw him standing there. The only thing he wore was a pair of jeans. His hair was still wet from the shower. Kim was quickly pulled inside and the door was shut. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Kim quickly melted into his arms. If her friends only knew what she did when she was with him. Only Jason knew her secret, and he promised to keep it quiet for the time being. Kim didn't even tell Jason everything that she had done in the last two months. Kim pulled away when she felt the need to breathe. Both of them were breathing hard. Lack of oxygen was always a problem when they were alone.

"Everyone is going to kill us when they find out."

"It's not my fault they're completely blind. I figured they would have figured it out by now. Do you know that they're at a meeting right now trying to decide how they can follow me without being detected?" Kim started laughing again.

"Yeah. Izzy called while I was in the shower. She left a message. I'm suppose to meet them after I get home from work."

"Maybe you should go Max."

"Why?"

"To find out what their plans are, as well as how much they really know."

"And what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I'll try to get a hold of Jason. Since he's the only one who knows about us, he'll find this funny."

"All right. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I think you better finish getting dressed first."

"I wasn't planning on going out tonight."

"So hurry back." Max nodded and went to grab a T-shirt and his shoes. Kim watched as Max pulled the shirt over his head. The way his muscles flexed and unflexed really did something to her nervous system. Kim quickly looked away and started booting up his laptop.

Kim didn't notice Max's smile as he looked at her. He noticed that the outfit she wore hugged everyone of her curves. Her T-shirt showed off her upper body perfectly. Her jeans on the other hand were so tight, he just wanted to grab her and never let go. It was a shame he had to go to the Crashdown at the moment, but he promised himself that he was going to get back as soon as possible. Max was putting on his shoes just as Kim was signing online. He noticed that Jason's screen name popped up almost immediately. Max just shook his head. He had to leave. Max walked over and put his arms around Kim. Giving her a quick kiss, he told her that he would be back as soon as he could. Kim nodded and proceeded to write to Jason.

****

VioletPanther: Hey Jase, I thought you were going out with Buffy tonight.

****

SilverLion: We decided to stay in tonight. Every time we go out, everyone shows up and we don't get anytime alone. How about you? I thought you were going to be with Max.

****

VioletPanther: Billy called Isabel just as I was leaving. They decided to have a meeting.

****

SilverLion: What about?

****

VioletPanther: Me. Billy tried to get me to tell him where I was going. I wouldn't so he called Isabel. They felt that they needed to find out who I was seeing. Their afraid that he wouldn't be up to the challenge of keeping everyone's secrets.

****

SilverLion: If they only knew, right? You really should tell them.

****

VioletPanther: Get real. Max and I haven't really kept anything a secret from them, they just haven't noticed. I mean you would think that they would notice the looks we send each other, or the fact that we always find a way to touch each other.

****

SilverLion: Don't listen to him Kim. You're right in doing what you've been doing. The guys I can understand not noticing, but the girls should have noticed something by now. It's been two months.

****

VioletPanther: Hey Buffy. You really need to get your own screen name.

****

SilverLion: Yeah but I'm always over at Jason's dorm room, so I don't really need to talk to him like this. Besides Cal would have a fit if Jason and I spent all day together and then spent all night talking to each other online.

****

VioletPanther: You're lucky. At least your friends know that you two are dating. My friends are completely clueless.

****

SilverLion: Our friends only know because they pushed us together. You should have seen their faces when I told them about Jason. Thank God Jason thought about bringing the camera. It was priceless. It also gave us something to blackmail them with.

****

VioletPanther: You need to send me some copies. It would be great to see how people reacted to our secret. Max sort of freaked when I first told him, but he understood considering his secret.

****

SilverLion: That reminds me Kim, did you get his okay to tell us?

****

VioletPanther: Yes. He said I could tell you guys as long as it didn't go any further. Since we all know the value of secrecy, it was okay with him. Besides, it was only fair since he knows all of our secrets.

****

SilverLion: Does everyone else know?

****

VioletPanther: They know about the three of us, but Max and I didn't tell them about Buffy. We figured they weren't exactly ready to hear about Vampires being real. They only know that Buffy and her friends know about them, and that they are trustworthy.

****

SilverLion: So when will he be back?

****

VioletPanther: Now. Bye Scott, Bye Summers.

****

SilverLion: Bye Evans. Take care of her.

****

VioletPanther: Don't worry about that.

**VioletPanther has signed off**

**SilverLion has signed off**

"When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. You were a little busy at the time."

"Are you going to tell me how the meeting went or not?"

"Maybe later." Max pulled Kim out of the chair. He started kissing her while leading her to his bedroom.

##Two Hours Later##

"So are you going to tell me what happened now?" Kim looked up from where her head rested against his chest.

"They spent 30 minutes trying to figure out who you could be seeing. Do you know how many times I had to keep from laughing. Maria named everyone of the guys they set you up with. They have absolutely no clue what so ever."

"So what did they come up with. Is Billy going to try to put some kind of tracking device on me?"

"It was discussed, but I gave them a solution to the problem that they couldn't argue with."

"What?"

"I told them to let me follow you for a couple of weeks. I would let them know two weeks from today."

"And they agreed?"

"Are you kidding, the girls jumped at the suggestion. They seem to figure that if I see you with another guy, then I'll be forced to tell you how I feel about you. I figured in two weeks time, they'll either figure it out or we'll tell them. Either way, we get two weeks free from their meddling."

"And when I go away for the weekend, you can tell them that you're following me without them getting suspicious."

"Works out great, doesn't it?"

"And you call me sneaky." Kim kissed him. Neither of them thought about anything for the rest of the night. The next two weeks was definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
